


What They Don't Know

by Skygrl (skygrl85)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygrl85/pseuds/Skygrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>What They Don't Know</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	What They Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> **What They Don't Know**

**What They Don't Know**

 **Author:** Jen (aka Storm)

 **Rating:** PG-13 to R (Scenes of violence and a sexual nature in future chapters)

 **Pairings:** Jibbs with hints of Tiva and McAbby for good measure.

 **Summary:** A new case for Gibbs team brings with it some interesting discoveries and revelations for the whole team. How will they cope when the truth unravels itself?

 **Archive:** Anywhere else that wants it, just let me know first.

 **Spoilers:** None unless you don't know who the characters are, in which case why are you reading this?

 **Disclaimer:** NCIS and its characters don't belong to me. They never have and never will. I'm just playing with them for a bit. I promise to return them when I'm done.

 **Author's Notes:** My New Years Resolution for 2010 is to write at least a one paragraph story snippet each day. Two days into the year and I've already got the beginnings of what looks to be a promising new story. Hopefully with a bit of luck and determination I'll remain on this path and actually get back into fan fiction writing. I'm not sure how long it will be between updates with my hectic schedule but I'm determined to do this, and do it well. This first chapter is short and is just an introduction of what is to come, but hopefully it will get better as it progresses.

All comments, good or bad are welcomed and encouraged. I need to know what you're thinking here. Is it worth me continuing with this or should I give up now?

This is dedicated to my best friends at college who have helped me to renew my interest in fan fiction writing when I was starting to give up on it all. You know who you are guys, and you're the best.

* * *

 **Prologue**

I stand by my office window looking down on the city below me. The weather has been unusually chilly recently and a slight breeze is causing the leaves and litter on the floor to rustle about. The grey sky above threatens rain and people wrapped up in hats, scarves and thick winter clothing is testament to how cold the temperature out there actually is. Minutes pass by in silence with me just watching the view from my window, thinking about how my life is going right now and what bought me to where I am today. A knock on the door breaks me from my thoughts and I return to my desk before calling for them to "come in."

The person on the other side of the door enters my office and after shutting the office door behind them, they stand in front of my desk facing me and waiting for me to acknowledge them.

"Jethro," I greet emotionless, "What brings you in here today?"

"You know exactly why I'm here Jen," he answers gruffly, "Why did you let Fornell's team take over our case?"

He's being surprisingly calm about all of this, usually by now he would be yelling and causing me a major headache.

"Because," I say simply, reluctant to impart upon him the information I have just received.

"Because of what Jen, talk to me; tell me what's going on here?"

I turn away from him and pace back over to my window, staring out of it in the effort to gain the courage I need to tell him about the newest case I have planned for him and his team.

Finally turning back around to face him, I answer his questions. "I've got a new, more important case for you and your team to work on; one that requires your full attention."

He simply stares at me silently, waiting for me to inform him of the nature of this new case.

I push all my emotions to the back of my mind, dangerously aware of how close this case is to me personally. I pick a plain manila folder up off my desk and hold it out to him, indicating for him to take the file from me. He does and I pull my hand back sharply as a bolt of electricity passes between us. This case is bringing up feelings and memories that I thought were long forgotten and buried deep within my conscious.

"A 9 year old girl, raped and murdered in her own home," I start reciting the details of the case, pushing aside my feelings and concentrating on only the case file. "Her friend who was with her at the time narrowly avoiding the same fate; the prime suspect is the girls uncle, an aircraft pilot on board the US Ronald Reagan who was home on leave at the time of the attack."

With that I dismiss him to present the case to his team and begin working on it, all the time not telling him that the only witness and girls best friend is our daughter, Amy that no one but me, Ducky and the family of the murdered 9 year old know about.


End file.
